To interact with an electronic system, users typically employ one or more peripheral devices. For example, a keyboard, mouse, printer, webcam, scanner, sound system, or any other input/output (I/O) device may expand the capabilities, options, and features of the electronic system. As processing technology improves, so too does the performance of these peripheral devices. Furthermore, advances in transmission hardware and software have enabled many peripheral devices to more effectively communicate wirelessly. While wireless communication eliminates the need for cables and wires, it also presents challenges regarding power consumption of the wireless devices. That is, while a wired peripheral device draws power from a power source (e.g., an outlet) or an electronic device to which it is attached (e.g., from a universal serial bus (USB) port of a computer), a wireless peripheral device is typically powered via batteries, which are expensive and have relatively short life spans.
One particular example of a wireless peripheral is a wireless mouse used with a personal computer. With the graphical user interfaces commonly provided on most personal computers, communicating with a personal computer without a functional mouse is difficult for most users. Additionally, it may be the case that there is little warning, if any, when, for example, a battery of a wireless mouse is close to expiration.